In many sumps as made and used today, pumps are provided for pumping the contents of the sump therefrom. Heretofore, it has been well known to provide different types of controls for automatic operation of the sump pump dependent upon the level of the water in the sump. These controls have been float actuated switches and other means to close the control and actuate the pump when the water level in the sump reaches a predetermined level and shuts off the pump when the water level is reduced to a desired minimum.
In the production of sump pumps and controls, costs are important so that the provision of an inexpensive, low cost control switch which is positive in operation and dependable to provide a long service life with no maintenance thereon, is needed in the art.
The general object of the present invention is to provide a novel control for electric sump pumps wherein the control is characterized by the provision of a permanent magnet positioned on the arm of a microswitch and which arm is movable downwardly to close the switch, and by a magnetic metal member slidably associated with the magnet in the control and having its position determined by the water level in the sump.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sealed control housing for a control switch for a sump pump and wherein the control operates by magnetic attraction of a movable member positioned in the control and adjustable in position in relation to a magnet associated with the control arm of the switch.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a control for a sump pump which is operated by a magnetic attraction between a vertically spaced magnetic metal member and a permanent magnet member and with the position of one of such members being dependent upon the water level in the sump, such member being operatively connected to a pair of spaced displacement weights suspended from the control member by a non-magnetic support cable.
Another object of the invention is to provide a permanent magnet mounted directly on the control arm of a control switch positioned in a sealed plastic housing for a control for a sump pump and to utilize such permanent magnet for switch opening and closing action in association with water level indicators movable in relation to the magnet.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will be made more apparent as the specification proceeds.